An important aspect of the manufacture of this type of membrane is related to the quality of the inner and outer surfaces of the hollow fibers and the fragility of the resulting membranes. Therefore, a method is usually used that includes particularly delicate steps in order to avoid mechanical stress and physical damage to the membranes.